Fluid ejection devices in inkjet printers provide drop-on-demand ejection of fluid drops. In general, inkjet printers print images by ejecting ink drops through a plurality of nozzles onto a print medium, such as a sheet of paper. The nozzles are typically arranged in one or more arrays, such that properly sequenced ejection of ink drops from the nozzles causes characters or other images to be printed on the print medium as the printhead and the print medium move relative to each other. In a specific example, a thermal inkjet printhead ejects drops from a nozzle by passing electrical current through a heating element to generate heat and vaporize a small portion of the fluid within a firing chamber. In another example, a piezoelectric inkjet printhead uses a piezoelectric material actuator to generate pressure pulses that force ink drops out of a nozzle.
Although inkjet printers provide high print quality at reasonable cost, continued improvement relies on overcoming various challenges that remain in their development. For example, air bubbles are a continuing problem in inkjet printheads. During printing, air from the ink is released and forms bubbles that can migrate from the firing chamber to other locations in the printhead and cause problems such as ink flow blockage, print quality degradation, partly full print cartridges appearing to be empty, and ink leaks. In addition, pigment-ink vehicle separation (PIVS) remains a problem when using pigment-based inks. Pigment-based inks are preferred in inkjet printing as they tend to be more durable and permanent than dye-based inks. However, during periods of storage or non-use, pigment particles can settle or crash out of the ink vehicle (i.e., PIVS) which can impede or completely block ink flow to the firing chambers and nozzles in the printhead. Other factors related to “decap” (i.e., uncapped nozzles exposed to ambient environments) such as evaporation of water or solvent can affect local ink properties such PIVS and viscous ink plug formation. Effects of decap can alter drop trajectories, velocities, shapes and colors, which have negative impacts on print quality.